


Chester Rabbit

by lpfan503



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, bennoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpfan503/pseuds/lpfan503
Summary: Mike has a new hat. Chester has a new idea.





	Chester Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mike’s hat in a recent interview.

If there was one thing Chester Bennington was not, it was a cross-dresser.

Even so, the slinky form of Jessica Rabbit on Mike’s new hat hadn’t escaped his notice. The form fitting red dress, the above the elbow purple satin gloves, the strappy red stilettos… he had it all, spread out on their bed, along with a bag from Sephora. Butterflies danced in his stomach as he surveyed his newly acquired goods, and he glanced at his watch to see he only had an hour before Mike was due home. If he was going to pull this off, it was time to hop in the shower. Another thing Chester Bennington wasn’t was a slacker. Doing things half-ass wasn’t a way of life… once he got an idea, he was in all the way.

Plucking the Sephora bag from the bed, he made his way into the ensuite, dumping the contents of the makeup store’s shopping bag on the vanity counter between his sink and Mike’s. Mike’s side of the vanity was tidy- next to the sink was a hand towel, neatly folded, and a container with cotton swabs concealed within. His electric toothbrush stood charging next to his electric razor, and there were no spots on his mirror. Chester glanced at what he could see of the marble around his sink. The space was littered with bottles and containers of various shapes and size, several different shades of nail lacquer, a tube of toothpaste squeezed from the middle, and a hand towel tossed to the side in a heap. His mirror needed some glass cleaner and he’d forgotten to put his electric toothbrush on the charger that morning. Rolling his eyes at himself, he thanked his lucky stars that Mike seemed to love him and all his bathroom sloppiness even after they’d moved in together. In most areas of his life, and especially when it came to coordinated clothing, Chester was a neat nik, but for some reason, his side of the vanity never seemed to stay clean. Mike didn’t seem to care as long as the public viewing spaces in their loft remained tidy.

In the clean space next to Mike’s sink, Chester arranged his supplies before grabbing his razor and shaving cream to take into the shower with him. He couldn’t imagine wearing a dress like Jessica Rabbit’s with hairy man legs. It just didn’t seem right. Being in character was going to require a sacrifice. Chester propped a leg up on the side of the bathtub, frowning at the amount of hair he was about to shave off. He wasn’t a particularly hairy individual, but this looked like a lot of work. Suddenly, inspiration struck, and he reached for Mike’s electric razor. Surely, given the end result, Mike wouldn’t mind if he borrowed it.

Chester sat on the edge of the bathtub, running water through the tap until it seemed hot enough while guiding the electric razor over his leg. He watched tufts of hair swirl down the drain and ran his hand over the remaining stubble. It didn’t seem as though it would take long to smooth it off with his own razor now. A quick squirt of shaving cream into his hand, and he slathered the foam over his leg, then drew the razor up his leg for the first time. The feeling of the smooth strip of skin was foreign, but not unpleasant, and he smiled as he imagined Mike’s reaction. They’d never discussed anything like this before, and Chester wasn’t entirely sure how it would be received, but he hoped this would be a good surprise. Surely a Jessica Rabbit hat was a calculated purchase. There was no way Mike Shinoda would wear an article of clothing with no meaning behind it.

As his mind rambled about the possible reactions of his boyfriend, and possible scenarios for their evening, Chester finished up his shaving and drew the shower curtain closed, switching the water from the faucet to the shower and stepping into the water. He made quick work of lathering up, his bright citrusy soap scenting the humid air around him. The water felt strange trickling down his smooth legs, and Chester reached down to rub his hand over the new smoothness of his thigh. Imagining Mike’s lips trailing over the skin there caused his cock to plump slightly, and he leaned his head back to rinse away any remaining suds, gasping a deep breath between his lips and willing himself to calm down. It wouldn’t do any good now to get distracted by his own imagination.

Forty minutes remained by the time Chester had shaved and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. For the first time he actually felt nervous about what he was about to do. He hadn’t been able to ask the saleswoman at Sephora how to apply fake eyelashes, and suddenly he was wondering if he could really do this by himself. Fortunately he located a YouTube video, “How to Apply False Eyelashes for Beginners!” and struggled his way through until they seemed to stick to his eyelids instead of his hand.

He blinked at himself furiously in the mirror, his eyelids feeling oddly heavy, and wondered what he was actually doing. Shaved legs and fake eyelashes. He was two false breasts away from being a drag queen.

Chester grinned at himself in the mirror. If Linkin Park ever broke up, he could always make a career out of cross dressing.

With a practiced, steady hand, he drew the soft black eyeliner across his lids. There had been enough eyeliner in his Dead By Sunrise days to make him a pro at this part. Application of deep violet eyeshadow was fairly heavy-handed, though, and Chester shrugged. It was his first time. If Mike was expecting perfection, it wasn’t his fault.

But Mike was expecting nothing. Mike was expecting to come home to Chinese take-out after a day in the studio, not Chester in a Jessica Rabbit costume. The makeup would be a bonus, whether it was perfect or not, but Chester wanted it to be perfect.

Once he was satisfied with his eyes, Chester flirted with himself in the mirror, widening his eyes, then winking, looking up from under the long lashes, smiling. He looked good and he knew it. The fire engine red lipstick completed his makeup and Chester blew himself a kiss, giggling at the ridiculousness of this entire experiment.

He dropped the towel and glanced at his watch. Only ten minutes left to get himself in this dress and get into position. Leaving his new cosmetics strewn over the vanity, Chester stalked into the bedroom, lifting a package of lace-topped thigh high stockings from the bed. He’d drawn the line at full out women’s hosiery, which had been deemed too constrictive for his sensitive man parts. Chester cupped a hand around his balls and stroked his thumb soothingly over the wrinkled skin, assuring them inside his mind that he’d never confine them in nylon. Thongs were out of the question as well, so he’d be commando underneath that clingy dress, but he was certain that Mike would not have a problem with that.

Struggling in to the stockings, Chester pulled them up with a string of curse words, snugging them around his thighs before running his hand over his calf. It did feel nice, he had to admit. He stepped into the red dress, somehow managing to pull the zipper up before he turned to look in the dresser mirror. The dress was made for someone slim with no hips, the way his body naturally was, and he wondered for a moment if Mike would make the Jessica Rabbit connection or not, considering his lack of curves.

But it was too late to back out now, he thought, as he pulled the purple satin gloves up over his elbows. He giggled to himself as he wondered how he would explain his legs and the makeup if he decided not to go through with his plan. Ultimately it didn’t matter- he was almost ready, and Mike was due in just two minutes. If there was one thing he could count on, Mike was always punctual. Chester slipped his feet into the red stilettos and stood uncertainly, his weight unevenly distributed on the tiny spikes. He quickly decided that waiting for Mike in the living room was out of the question- laying across the bed was as good as he could do in these shoes in which he had no practice walking.

The last piece of his outfit- the piece de resistance- was in a box on the bed, and Chester carefully lifted the lid to see the fiery red, long, wavy wig he’d purchased in the afternoon. In fact, it had been the reason the entire idea had taken shape. This would show Mike to leave him to his own devices for an entire afternoon. Chester, alone and horny, with his vivid imagination, took trips into wig stores and women’s department stores to purchase things he didn’t need to cater to desires he wasn’t entirely sure his boyfriend even possessed.

It fit snugly over Chester’s closely shaven head, and when he turned to look in the mirror again he was stunned. If he’d seen himself in a club, he could have sworn he was a woman if he’d been drunk enough to ignore his obvious Adam’s apple. If he pulled his hair just right, though, he could cover it convincingly. Excitement poked at his stomach as he hobbled over to the bed, propping a few pillows against the headboard before slithering his way onto the mattress, laying back as sexily as he could manage in all the clothing he had on… way more clothing that he was accustomed to wearing.

Just as he glanced at his watch, confirming that Mike would be walking in the door at any second, he heard the turn of a key in the lock. It was hard to wipe the excited grin off his face and rearrange his expression into something smoldering and sexy.

“Ches?”

The sound of keys being dropped on the kitchen table, and a wallet and phone following close behind, resonated through the loft as Chester lay in wait, his eyes toward the bedroom door, watching for his lover. He wished he’d had enough time to set up a camera to catch the look on Mike’s face when he caught sight of him on the bed.

“Chester?” There was a lilt of a question in Mike’s voice, the sound of amusement, as though he already knew he was being teased.

“In here,” Chester called, dropping his gloved hand to his stomach as he lifted one knee slightly, allowing his stocking covered leg to poke through the hip high slit in the red dress.

“Chester? I thought you were going to order Chinese. I don’t smell anyth-”

Mike stopped dead in his tracks as he crossed the threshold into their bedroom, his eyes immediately finding his boyfriend on the bed, dressed up like a fantasy. Dressed up like Jessica Rabbit. His gaze slid up Chester’s leg and took in the sight of the bright red dress, the purple satin gloves, and the red wig fanning over the bed pillows before his eyes locked into Chester’s, an amused smile tipping the corners of his lips. “Chesterrrrr,” he called, his tone managing to be playful and husky all at once. “What are you doing, babe?”

Softly stroking his hand over his stomach, Chester batted his eyelashes at Mike and smiled coyly. “I got a little… bored… today.”

A soft snort escaped Mike as he took a slow step forward. “You don’t say?” He stopped at the foot of the bed and reached for one of Chester’s feet. “More new shoes? How many times have I told you to stop bringing shoes home?” he admonished sternly. One finger dipped between the strap and Chester’s ankle, and Mike’s firm expression changed to surprise when he didn’t come into contact with warm skin. “Ches? Are you wearing stockings?”

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” Chester hummed, smiling at the shock on his boyfriend’s face.

“Wow,” Mike breathed, untangling his finger and running his palm up Chester’s nearly bare leg, eliciting a shiver from the vocalist. “Jesus, Ches, you… you went all out on this, didn’t you?”

“It’s all for you,” Chester murmured, watching Mike’s hand travel up the slit in the dress until he reached the top of the stocking. “What do you think?”

Mike drew in a deep breath and looked down at Chester. “I think… I think you need to stand up and let me look at you properly.” He held out his hand, his eyes mysterious and dark, and smiled as Chester tangled their fingers together. “Can you even stand in those?” he teased, looking down at the stilettos.

“I can stand in them!” Chester said indignantly. “I just can’t walk in them.” He slid his legs over the side of the bed and Mike pulled him up, balancing the vocalist on teetering legs. “See?” He pursed his lipstick covered lips and blinked at Mike, feeling his heart leap as his boyfriend looked him over from head to toe and back again.

“Turn around.” Mike’s voice was low, demanding to be taken seriously despite the surprising turn his plans for the evening had taken. This was so far out of the realm of what he’d been expecting, and yet, it wasn’t undesirable. In fact, Mike was very aware of how his body was responding to Chester dressed like- “Jessica Rabbit. You’re Jessica Rabbit, aren’t you?”

Chester nodded as he turned a slow circle under Mike’s watchful eyes.

“What made you think I’d want you to dress like this for me?” Mike asked as he reached to run his hand over Chester’s backside, stopping to cup one ass cheek in his firm grasp.

The surprised gasp from Chester’s lips sent more heat straight to Mike’s dick. “Your hat,” he managed to say as Mike stepped closer, pressing his hardening erection between Chester’s ass cheeks.

“My hat?” he mumbled, reaching up to move Chester’s long hair away from one shoulder. “You bought all of this because of my hat?”

“Don’t you like it?” Chester asked as Mike’s warm lips made contact with the back of his neck.

There was a pause as Mike released his grip on Chester and took a step back. “No,” he finally said, and Chester turned to face him as fast as he could manage on the stiletto heels.

“No?” he squeaked pitifully, his luscious red lips pouting at Mike with distress written all over his makeup covered features.

“No,” Mike confirmed, looking straight into Chester’s eyes. “I don’t like it. I fuckin’ love it,” he growled, pushing Chester back on to their bed as he connected their lips ferociously.

There wasn’t much room to move inside the slinky red dress Chester was wearing, but it didn’t matter. Mike slid his hand up under Chester’s ass and lifted him up, crawling after him on the bed and landing between Chester’s outstretched legs as he pushed him down, his greedy kiss never letting up pressure. It was immediate, Chester’s response to Mike’s body covering his, his knee poking through the slit of the dress as Mike’s hand traveled up the stocking covered skin, his palm pressing roughly into Chester’s leg.

“Fuck, Chester,” Mike moaned as he tore his lips away, nuzzling his face into the softness of Chester’s skin at his freshly shaven jawline. “You’re incredible.” He kissed a trail down Chester’s neck before biting a hard nip at the vocalist’s collarbone, and as Chester moaned in pleasure he felt the emcee smile against his skin.

“I figured if she was on your hat you must have some sort of thing for her,” Chester explained as Mike’s fingers ran over his stomach, as his kisses traced the top of the strapless red dress. “And I wanted you to know what happens when you leave me horny and alone to go work.”

Mike stopped what he was doing a looked up at Chester, his eyes sparkling. “That’s not a threat Ches. If this is what I get when I leave you alone, I don’t care if you ever step foot in the studio again.” His hand dipped lower, running over the top of the stocking on Chester’s thigh. “I can’t believe this. It’s my cartoon fantasy come true.”

With a low giggle, Chester reached to cup Mike’s cheek in his gloved hand, his fingertips stroking over the neatly trimmed facial hair. “I never knew,” he smiled, his thumb wiping red lipstick from his boyfriend’s mouth.

Their eyes held as Chester unbuttoned Mike’s very boring in comparison gray plaid shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and tracing the gloved fingertips down Mike’s arms before he discarded the shirt next to the bed. Mike sat back on his heels as Chester unbuckled his belt and slid it off, dropping it on top of the shirt before moving to unbutton the emcee’s jeans. He couldn’t help but look down to watch the purple gloved hand reach for his straining erection, hidden behind the thick denim of his jeans, but still managing to create a noticeable bulge. Chester’s covered fingertips stroked him firmly until Mike wrapped a hand around his wrist, pulling his hand away and slamming their lips back together.

It was strange for a moment to feel the red hair in his hands instead of the smoothness of Chester’s shaved head as he slid his hands up Chester’s neck, but as realization of who he was kissing kicked in, Mike felt his desire ramp up a notch. His boyfriend had dressed like this for him. Something he’d never thought would ever happen, wasn’t sure he ever would have admitted he wanted if Chester had not made the first move, and he was so turned on he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. The kiss was hot and demanding, Mike pressing Chester’s lips into his, feeling the slickness of the lipstick on his lips as their tongues battled each other for dominance- a battle Mike was quickly winning.

The kiss broke and left them both breathless as Mike felt over the dress, running his hands down Chester’s sides firmly and stopping at the slit in the dress. He licked his lips and smiled, turning his attention to the uncovered leg beneath him as Chester struggled to breathe above him. The long line of Chester’s leg, ending in that pointy red heel, beckoned him closer, and he started at the top of the stocking, dropping kisses and love bites along Chester’s quivering thigh, moving higher and sliding the folds of the dress out of his way. There wasn’t enough space for Mike to bury his face between Chester’s legs even with the dress bunched around his hips, so he slid his hand up under the dress, his eyes on Chester’s face, and wrapped his fingers around his dripping cock. He wasn’t the least bit surprised that Chester was naked underneath the red dress.

Before Mike even stroked him, the vocalists eyes were closed, affording Mike a picturesque view of his violet eyeshadow and long, curled dark lashes, falling softly on his cheek as teeth appeared, biting down on the red bottom lip. The soft red waves framed his pale skin and he was truly a vision of perfection in Mike’s eyes. He pushed his own cock painfully down into the mattress, seeking friction as he moved his hand along Chester’s thick erection, circling his thumb over the precum leaking from the tip, and sliding it down to lubricate his hand. Before he could help himself, Mike leaned over and bit down on the top of Chester’s thigh, and his eyes flew open with a gasp.

“Ahhhh… fuck, Mike, do that again,” he pleaded, his eyes heavy with lust.

Without pause Mike bit down again, a different place, and felt Chester’s cock jump in his hand. “You like that, don’t you?”

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Chester whispered, “no.”

“No?” Mike stopped, his adrenaline suddenly stilled, as he searched for the reason in Chester’s eyes.

“I fuckin’ love it,” Chester said with a grin, and Mike released him and crawled back up the bed, pulling Chester up by the arms as he straddled over the vocalist’s legs.

“You’re so naughty, Ches,” Mike whispered, his fingers digging into the skin of Chester’s shoulders. “I’ve had enough teasing. This dress is coming off.” He reached behind and found the zipper of the dress, pulling it low and sweeping the fabric down and away, leaving the dress bunched at Chester’s hips from the top and the bottom. A few more tugs and it was tossed off the end of the bed, landing on Mike’s shirt.

“I want you on your knees,” Mike rasped, his voice thick with desire as he gazed at Chester’s naked body, save for the stockings, heels, and those satin gloves. “But not until you get rid of these jeans,” he amended, pointing to his pants as he slid off of and stood next to the bed.

“At your service,” Chester breathed, rising on his knees and crawling to the edge of the bed to reach for the button and zipper of Mike’s jeans. As he pushed them and the boxers underneath down and away, Chester ran on gloved finger along Mike’s cock that was standing at attention, begging to be tasted. Before Mike could crawl back onto the bed, Chester shifted, sitting on the edge of the bed, his heels caught in the bed frame and his knees around Mike’s thighs, pulling him closer- but Mike had other ideas.

Sinking to his knees, Mike knelt between Chester’s legs, running a hand up his stocking covered thigh and taking hold of his cock again before wrapping his lips around the tip and giving him a hard suck. Immediately Mike felt Chester’s hands in his hair, heard the wanton groan as he sank down as far as he could go, pressing his tongue into Chester’s skin as hard as he could. He felt satin thumbs graze over his earlobes and a string of curse words fall from Chester’s lips as he moved up and down, licking, sucking, tasting, moving the vocalist closer and closer to release. He knew exactly at what point to pull away- when the whimpers came closer together, when the fingers in his hair pulled harder, when Chester couldn’t control the trusts of his hips anymore. Mike stopped, backing off Chester’s cock with a soft pop, a string of glistening saliva connecting them, and looked up at his lover.

A whine of frustration hit his ears as Chester’s brows furrowed in distress. He’d been close to release, he didn’t want to stop, not even to feel Mike moving inside him. Mike didn’t give him a chance to complain, pushing him back onto the mattress, while standing and reaching for the lube. Mike covered his fingers in the thick gel and stroked his dick as he gazed at Chester, laying back on the bed with his ass at the edge, his stilettos hooked onto the bed frame and his knees spread wide. Mike was going to fuck him right there on the edge of the bed, forget Chester being on his knees. He ran a slick fingertip down to Chester’s entrance, pressing gently until the muscle gave way, sliding his finger inside and stretching him gently, then adding another finger as Chester gripped the bedsheets and tossed his head side to side. Mike was mesmerized by the red hair moving around as Chester whimpered and moaned, begging Mike to take him. It was all he needed to hear, pulling his fingers out to replace them with his dripping cock, so hard and ready, so needy, so demanding with his firm push inside.

Mike gripped Chester’s thighs at the top of the stockings and pushed them outward, spreading him wide open as he pushed deeply inside, taking only three thrusts to fully sheath himself inside Chester’s warmth. It wasn’t their first time, hadn’t been in years, but it was the first time Mike had fucked Chester at the edge of the bed, his desire egged on by stockings and stiletto heels. A few more strokes and Chester’s legs were wrapped around his waist, and Mike could feel the points of the heels digging into his ass, bringing their bodies together with some force, though Chester didn’t seem to mind. He leaned over and ground down, fucking him thoroughly for a few moments before impatiently pulling Chester up, forcing their lips together in a heated kiss, a hand entwined in the long red tresses of the wig and holding Chester firmly to him.

The purple satin gloves curved around Mike’s neck and the angle of Mike’s thrusts changed as he almost held Chester up off the bed, Chester’s cock trapped between their bodies as Mike felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. With a muffled moan he commanded into Chester’s mouth, “touch yourself, Ches,” shuddering and shaking as he held his orgasm back and waited, felt Chester’s hand snake between them, jerking himself off as Mike continued to thrust deeply.

When Chester came, his warm cum hitting Mike’s stomach and dripping slowly toward the floor, Mike stopped trying to hold back, standing at the edge of the bed and coming inside Chester, his hands cupped around Chester’s ass, his senses full of his boyfriend but also his fantasy. He rode the waves longer than usual, harder than usual, savoring the feel of Chester’s orgasm around him and his own through him.

When it was all over, and Chester lay, cum-stained, across the bed, still in his gloves, stockings, and heels, Mike turned to smile at him, his eyes heavy and sleepy, sated, utterly satisfied.

“Chester Rabbit,” he whispered, running his palm down Chester’s arm.

“Did you like it?” Chester asked, peeling one glove down slowly to reveal his inked skin, his flame tattoo that Mike adored.

Without missing a beat, Mike smiled, reaching to tuck a lock of red hair behind Chester's ear. “I fuckin’ loved it.”


End file.
